Las Campanas de Boda
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Las campanas de boda sonaron mientras que Wolfram maldecía su mala suerte. Yuuram. Traducción del fic 'The Wedding Bells' de ElisiansBane


Autora: ElisiansBane

Traductora: Sakura-chan05

Resumen: Las campanas de boda sonaron mientras que Wolfram maldecía su mala suerte

Disclaimer: Nop, ni ElisiansBane ni yo somos dueñas de Kyou Kara Maou! Pero ella si es dueña de esta historia ^^

N/T: Cuando leí este fic por primera vez, supe que tenía que traducirlo! Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como me gustó a mí. Ahora… a leer!

*****************

The Wedding Bells

(Las Campanas de Boda)

*****************

Murata entró al cuarto del trono del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, vestido en el atuendo formal del Gran Sabio. Caminó hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa parecida a una niña, Ulrike, quien estaba parada alegremente en frente del altar.

"Buenos días, Su Gracia"

"Buenas, Ulrike. ¡Wow! ¡El cuarto del trono se ve genial! ¿Está todo listo?"

"Si, Su Gracia"

Murata cogió el libro de ceremonias y se saltó una sección.

"No te sorprendas si olvido algo. Han sido muchos años" Él rió ligeramente.

"Cuatro mil, Su Gracia" Ulrike dijo con seriedad absoluta.

Murata le dio a Ulrike una mirada vacía "Gracias, Ulrike." Y regresó a la lectura del libro guía para la ceremonia

Mientras tanto, sentado en las bancas de la iglesia, Conrad se sentó al lado de su iracundo hermano mayor, tratando de consolarlo.

"Ahora, Gwendal. Todo está bien. ¿Ves? ¡Estamos teniendo una boda! La reputación de todos está bien."

Gwendal se volvió tres veces más rojo combinando eso con sus tres arrugas "¡La reputación de todos está bien, excepto la de él! Su reputación no ha estado bien desde que él mostró su cara"

"Gwendal, no podemos hablar de Su Majestad así. Es traición"

"¡Me importa un bledo!" Su alguna vez discreta conversación estaba empezando a ser notada por otros invitados que pasaban. "¡Un compromiso de cinco años es demasiado! ¡Cómo se atreve a dejar a nuestro hermanito esperando! ¡Esto debería haber sido hecho diez años atrás!"

Conrad parpadeó. "Pero, Aniue. Ha sido sólo-"

Gwendal mofó. "¡Ridículo! ¡Quince años y aún no ha cambiado su débil y pequeña forma de pensar!"

"¿Está bien?"

Ulrike terminó de ajustar las velas ceremoniales y prendió dos de ellas dejando la del medio sin encender.

"¿Todo está bien con el rey, Su Gracia?"

Murata inhaló aire. "Él lo superará…"

Yozak entró al cuarto del trono y caminó hacia el pasillo donde Conrad aún estaba tratando de calmar a Gwendal. Por una vez, había abandonado sus ropas rudas de espía y las había cambiado –no por un vestido como todos esperaban-sino por una túnica roja de terciopelo y elegantes pantalones dorados.

"Oiga, Capitán." Él sonrió.

"¡Yozak! Te ves bien." La sonrisa característica de Conrad creció, después disminuyó. "¿Yuuri-heika está bien?"

"El niño trató de escapar dos veces, primero a través de la bañera, y después a través del inodoro. Golpeó a un guardia, corrió por los pasillos gritando, tuvo que ser encadenado a una mesa y sedado para que los sirvientes lo pudiesen vestir. Y me mordió. ¿Y usted me está preguntando si él está bien?"

"¿Porqué no le pegaste? ¡Alguien debió haberlo hecho hace mucho!" Gwendal regañó.

"¡Gwendal, tranquilízate! Al menos ya no está en estado vegetativo…Tal vez finalmente ha aceptado esto."

"¡Como si fuera!" Gwendal espetó. "El chico es engreído. Es imprudente e irresponsable, ¡Siempre dependiendo de otros para limpiar su desastre! Tomó ventaja de la devoción de Wolfram y ¡miren que pasó! Si no toma responsabilidad de sus acciones y no trae su trasero aquí en cinco minutos, ¡el matrimonio será el menor de sus problemas!"

"Gwendal." El tono de Conrad se volvió severo. "Sé que no estás feliz acerca de como pasó esto y francamente no tengo idea de como sucedió. Pero necesitamos apoyar a Heika, al menos públicamente. Míralo de esta forma, él se va ha casar con nuestro hermano y salvar al reino de un escándalo. Wolfram es el mejor amigo de Yuuri, Heika no le querría causar sufrimiento."

"¡Ya lo ha hecho!"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer acerca de esto ahora, sino sentarnos y ver la ceremonia."

Gwendal finalmente pareció calmarse ligeramente. "Tienes razón hermano. No hay nada que podamos hacer sino mirar. Yuuri-heika mejorará y realizará sus deberes como debería."

"Él lo hará." Conrad asintió.

"Él ha crecido para ser un buen joven. Un joven hombre que cuida a su familia y respeta y se preocupa por sus súbditos."

"Sí, él lo hace."

"Él ha salvado a nuestro país de la Guerra y ha arreglado nuestra economía."

"Lo hizo maravillosamente." Conrad golpeó la espalda de su hermano de una manera tranquilizadora. "Él siempre llega por nosotros al final."

"¡Él puso sus pequeñas y asquerosas manos en mi adorable hermanito!"

"Espera-¿Qué?"

De repente, Gwendal se paró con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. "¡Me molesto tanto pensando en él!"

Conrad y Yozak (que habían estado escuchando y tratando de no reír) agarraron los brazos del Líder y lo jalaron de vuelta a su sitio.

"¡Gwendal, siéntate demonios!" Conrad bufó.

Murata miró a los invitados. 'Supongo que todos están aquí. Ya es hora de empezar.'

Él levanto la palma de su mano hacia la audiencia.

"Señores y Damas, ¡la boda del Maou comenzará!"

Música romántica empezó a sonar y las grandes puertas de madera del cuarto del trono se abrieron para reveler a Su Majestad Yuuri viéndose pálido y aterrorizadamente fuera de sus cabales. Yuuri fue mitad jalado mitad escoltado por el pasillo por dos de sus guardias personales, que se veían imponentes en sus uniformes negros y esposas.

"¡No estoy listo para casarme! Soy muy joven. ¡¡¡Él está mintiendo!!! ¡¡Shouri!!!" Yuuri vestido en su uniforme formal, era forzado a pararse frente a Murata y Ulrike, ambos tenían gotitas. Gwendal y Conrad se movieron para flanquear a Yuuri y ayudar a los guardias si era necesario. "Murata, ¡hazlos parar!"

"Shibuya, yo sé que esto es un poco difícil de tragar, pero piensa en el reino, esto es por el bien del reino-"

"¡Silencio tú, pequeño malcriado!" Gwendal bufó. "Tú mismo te metiste en esto, tú mismo vas a salir de esto casándote con Wolfram!"

"Pero fue un acci-"

Gwendal le dio a Yuuri una mirada que haría a Satanás orinarse en sus pantalones. "Te reto a terminar esa línea…" Su voz se volvió fría y malvada.

Yuuri se volteó hacia Murata.

"Bueno, entonces….." Murata dijo incómodamente. "continuemos."

La Marcha Nupcial de Shin Makoku empezó alegremente mientras la procesión nupcial poco a poco entraba al templo.

La primera en caminar por el pasillo fue Greta, la princesa de Shin Makoku como la chica de las flores, vestida en un blanco y gran traje bordado. Su expresión era una de las usadas por muchas chicas de las flores; una mirada de perfecta concentración mientras delicadamente dejaba cada pétalo de flor en el suelo.

Después vinieron los soldados de la División Mágica de Fuego de Shin Makoku, militarmente en filas de a dos, caminando solemnemente detrás de la joven princesa, su expresión era esa de soldados entrenados serios aunque un poco estresados.

Después vino la antigua reina demonio Cheri, en una versión más llamativa de su característico vestido negro con los escotes más altos. Ella era flanqueada por el lloroso Consejero Real Lord Gunter, quien se lamentaba que su precioso heika estaba siendo forzado en matrimonio.

Luego la audiencia se paró mientras la música alcanzaba su crescendo y la novia hacia su entrada triunfal. Wolfram von Bielefeld estaba encantador en su uniforme formal adornado con tela-de-oro hilada y una capa rojo sangre, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con una mirada de feliz suficiencia, su forma de andar se volvió arrogante mientras veía la pálida mirada de venado-mirando-a-los-faros de Yuuri.

Mientras continuaba su camino al altar, las miradas de la audiencia pronto se convirtieron en callados jadeos y expresiones impresionadas mientras miraban la hermosa imagen de Wolfram, pero no por esa razón exactamente.

Wolfram estaba muy muy embarazado.

Sí, su alguna vez delgada forma era interrumpida por un gran y redondo vientre que amenazaba con liberarse de los ajustados confines de su alterado uniforme.

Ahora, todos entendieron porque las invitaciones llegaron tan rápido.

Wolfram caminó tranquilamente hacia el lado de Yuuri y saludo al Rey y luego al Sabio. Le dio a cada doble-negro una amplia sonrisa que para Yuuri tuvo un claro significado.

¡Tú perdiste!

"Wolfram ¡por favor, no hagas esto! ¡No me quiero casar contigo! Soy muy joven y tú eres un chico. ¡Yo no soy gay!" Susurró fieramente el desdichado rey.

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer en la noche." Wolfram dijo tranquilamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera lo escuchase a seis pies.

Yuuri se sonrojó rojo remolacha y murmuró algo sobre bonitos chicos rubios que mentían.

"Ahem, ¿están listos para comenzar?" Murata preguntó.

"Sí, estamos listos. ¡Apuremos esto!" Wolfram contestó. "¡Estoy a punto de reventar aquí!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Murata se dirigió a la audiencia. "Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de nuestro rey, Yuuri Shibuya, el 26avo Maou de Shin Makoku y Su Excelencia, Wolfram Benjamin Andrew Michael Selene Dionne von Bielefeld en sagrado matrimonio ante el altar de Su Majestad el primer rey, Shinou-Heika, en este día, ¡en este mismo altar para el bien de Shin Makoku y sus hijos!"

'¿Gunter escribió esto?' Murata pensó secamente. Tomó otro respiro profundo.

"Estos dos han decidido-"

"Wolfram decidió." Masculló Yuuri.

Murata lo ignoró. "estos dos han decidido juntarse como Rey y esposa en la creencia de que su unión beneficiará a Shin Makoku y a su gente. Si hay alguien aquí-"

Yuuri alzó su mano entusiastamente. "¡Yo! ¡Yo!"

"La opinión del rey no cuenta, está establecido en el acuerdo prenupcial."

"Maldito seas, Gwendal…"

"¡El sentimiento es mutuo!" vino la voz de Gwendal tras Yuuri.

"¡Gwendal estate tranquilo!" regañó Conrad.

A la audiencia le aparecieron gotitas en la cabeza. Murata aclaró su garganta nerviosamente y trató de continuar su sermón con una cara seria.

"Si hay alguien aquí, excluyendo al novio, que cree que ellos no se deberían casar, la novia les pide que guarden sus pensamientos para ustedes mismos y lidien con eso."

La audiencia se quedó callada. Wolfram se veía complacido. Yuuri se veía traicionado.

"¿Nadie? Muy bien. Su Majestad, Su Excelencia, por favor acérquense al altar."

Ambos alcanzaron el altar que tenía las tres velas. Murata tomo las dos velas encendidas en sus manos.

"Una vela representa la esperanza, una vela representa la fe, una vela representa la calidez y el amor. Ustedes deben tener esperanza y fe en ustedes, así como amor y calidez, si su matrimonio es para brindar frutos y ayudar al reino."

"Wolfram, ¿entiendes las responsabilidades dadas? Como el esposo del rey, serás llamado para ayudarlo en sus deberes. Algunos de ellos serán peligrosos, ¿aceptas?"

"Sí, acepto."

"Yuuri-heika, Wolfram ha dicho que te ayudará en tus deberes aún si eso amenaza su vida. En recompensa lo debes tratar con respeto y amor, y proveer por él y por los hijos que él te pueda dar." Murata miró fijamente al estómago de Wolfram.

"¿Tengo otra alternativa?"

"Nop."

"Acepto…" dijo desanimadamente.

"Muy bien, ahora tomen las velas." Wolfram y Yuuri cada uno tomaron una vela de Murata. "Ahora, deben encender el centro de la vela como un símbolo de su devoción entre ustedes y por el bien de Shin Makoku."

Wolfram y Yuuri encendieron la vela. Yuuri había adoptado una mirada de completo miedo durante toda la ceremonia y estaba empezando a irritar a Wolfram profundamente.

"¡Al menos pretende que eres feliz!" el rubio bufó.

Yuuri inmediatamente hizo de su boca una tensa sonrisa.

"Enclenque…"

Ambos se pararon frente a Murata y soplaron las velas. Murata le hizo un movimiento a la pareja para que volteasen hacia el público. Los dos voltearon y miraron a los que estaban reunidos, uno con resolución, otro con una mirada constreñida.

Murata alzó sus manos. "Señores y Damas de la corte, les presento a el rey Yuuri Shibuya y su Consorte Real Wolfram Benjamin Andrew Michael Selene Dionne Arita Franklyn von Bielefeld. ¡Que Shinou bendiga su unión!"

La audiencia se puso de pie y aplaudió por la nueva pareja. Wolfram y Yuuri caminaron por el pasillo, seguidos por su hija, Cheri y la División Mágica de Fuego. Después de que la fiesta de la boda terminó, los invitados reunieron sus pertenencias y se prepararon para unirse al rey y a su Nuevo consorte en la recepción.

Yuuri y Wolfram salieron del castillo y caminaron hacia el carruaje que los esperaba afuera para su luna de miel.

"¿No estuvo tan mal no?" dijo Wolfram alegremente. "Finalmente podemos empezar nuestras vidas como una verdadera pareja. ¿No es eso maravilloso Yuuri?"

"Banzai….." murmuró Yuuri que no estaba ni un poco contento. Aún estaba confundido de como Wolfram había quedado embarazado en primer lugar. Ellos no se habían tocado para nada, de acuerdo, se habían besado un par de veces ¡Pero con sus ropas puestas!

Después, algo golpeó a Yuuri y tuvo que reprimir su lado maou al instante.

'Por Shinou! ¡¡Y tiene valor para llamarme infiel!!' Yuuri abandonó sus pensamientos para confrontar a su infiel prometido. "Wolfram, necesitamos ha-"

Wolfram tenía su brazo enganchado alrededor del bicep de Yuuri y no había anticipado la repentina pausa y parar 40 libras de peso en el estómago de uno toma tiempo. Wolfram trastabilló por un momento y trató de recuperar su balance pero el peso de su estómago lo empujó hacía delante y cayó sin ceremonias al piso justo afuera de la puerta del carruaje.

"Wolfram, ¿estás bien?" Olvidando brevemente su cólera, Yuuri ayudó a su prometido a ponerse de pie. Y mientras paraba al cansado y avergonzado príncipe, Yuuri alcanzó a ver el estómago del rubio. La apretada túnica de Wolfram se había subido por su abdomen durante la caída y ahora estaba amontonada alrededor de la mitad de este. Pero lo que obtuvo la atención del rey fue lo que había bajo la túnica.

'Esto es… ¿arpillera?' El doble-negro parpadeó. "Wolfram, ¿qué hay bajo tu camisa?"

Wolfram miró hacia su estómago y se puso pálido.

Yuuri miró el saco rellenado que estaba atado alrededor del abdomen muy plano y nada embarazado de Wolfram, y que pareció estar relleno con un pesado tejido.

"No estás embarazado…" Yuuri declaró rotundamente.

"Um… mi error?" Wolfram le dio una atípica sonrisa avergonzada.

Campanas de boda sonaron mientras un asombrado Wolfram maldecía su mala suerte.

Descubierto.

*****************

Terminé esta traducción ^^ Mi primera traducción =D Por fin! xD!

Y … qué les pareció??

Reviews!

Saku-chan!


End file.
